Love Is a Four Letter Word
by Always and a day Love
Summary: Clarissa Salvatore, bombshell vampire witch hybrid with a past full of bad choices. Will her and Stefan's return to Mystic Falls be another? Follow Claire as she finds friendship with the Mystic Falls gang, and discover her past and future with Katherine' the Salvatore's and the originals.
1. Pilot Part One

Pilot

I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the songs mentioned in this story!

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming ~ J. Cole "I'm Coming Home"

Clarissa Salvatore was many things short tempered... Sometimes... Nosy... Guilty... Impatient... Always, but stupid never. Claire knew that her and Stefan's impromptu return to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia was not due to some latent feeling if nostalgia or homesickness. Clarissa had absolutely refused to set foot in this god forsaken town since she had turned in 1864. "Stupid Stefan, and my inability to deny my baby brother anything." She mumbled to herself.  
"Stefan, just tell me already! Why are we here?" Claire asked impatiently. For her, patience was a myth, not a virtue. She sat in the front passenger seat staring and the beautiful scenery . Not that she minded, she loved nature.  
Stefan laughed at his sister's antics, sometimes he wondered who the older sibling really was, but every time he did that, she'd surprise him by taking care of him. He rolled his eyes "Relax, Clary it's not something I can tell you; I need to show you. Chill, we're almost there."

"We'd better be." Claire mumbled under her breath not appreciating that her brother had called her away from the City of Lights for Mystic Falls. She didn't exactly have good memories of this place between her abusive father trying to sell her off like cattle to the highest bidder, and her best friend KP, the vampire fugitive toying with both of her beloved brothers, and then there was him, that jerk who she stupidly trusted and fell in love with. Stefan pulled up to Mystic High. Claire glared at him "You enrolled me in school? You're kidding right?"

"Nope, let's go" Stefan said his face deadly serious.  
Claire stomped away furious at her brother for interrupting her life once again for his desire to relieve his adolescence. "Stupid school, stupid brothers." Claire muttered under her breath not paying attention and crashing in to a strikingly familiar brunette. Claire looked up "Katherine" she thought to herself, but the brunette's face was devoid of recognition and she heard a heartbeat.  
"I am so sorry" the brunette said smiling, offering her hand to help Claire up "definitely not Kat" Claire thought to herself. The girl after helping Claire offered her a hand to shake "Elena Gilbert"  
"Clarissa Salvatore, but call me Claire. I really hate it when people call me Clarissa." She said smiling friendly at Elena  
"Mind if I show you around? It's the least I can do after knocking you over." Elena offered smiling back  
"Sounds like fun, Thanks" Claire said as Elena hooked their arms together.  
"Elena, forget about me?" Bonnie said waving her hand in front of Elena's face to get her attention. Claire laughed at the two's interaction; you could tell that the two had been best friend's for a long time. She felt a pang in her heart at that her one best friend was stuck in a coffin placed in that coffin by Claire's ex who also her best friend's brother, and her other BFF messed around with Claire's brothers for kicks and was also being hunted down by the coincidently Claire's same ex. She missed having uncomplicated relationships, to say the least.  
"I like your spunk; I'm Claire." Offering her hand to the brunette  
"Bonnie Bennett" the pair shook hands. Bonnie felt this immediate connection to Claire. She knew the girl was trustworthy and a soon to be good friend. "There is a major lack of male real estate." Bonnie complained "look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks hot... Can I say tranny mess?"  
"Ah, no that's over." Elena replied as Claire smirked rolling her eyes  
"Ah, find a man, coin a new phrase." Bonnie joked  
"Busy year." Claire replied spotting a cute tall blonde in her peripheral vision who just happening to be gazing longingly at Elena like a man in a desert dreaming of water. "Who's that El?"  
"That would be Matt, the ex." Bonnie said eager to fill Claire in on the juicy gossip.  
"He hates me." Elena groaned slumping her shoulders  
"That's not hate." Claire smirked contradicting her new friend. She knew that look all to well."What do we call that Bon?"  
"That's you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but I'm secretly replaying our greatest hits." Bonnie joked playfully  
"Honey, that wreaks of I want to get back together, but don't want to hurt my ego." Claire teased  
"Familiar with that look Claire?" Bonnie teased back  
"As if..." Claire laughed  
"Elena, Elena" a blonde came running toward them, rushing and nearly smothering Elena in a bone crushing hug "OMG, how are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Tightening her grip on Elena and then releasing turning to Bonnie "How is she? Is she good?" Claire tried to fill in the blanks, she was obviously missing big parts of Elena's past that everyone else seemed to know "Damn Stefan" she thought cursing her brother.  
Elena laughed "Caroline, I'm right here, and I'm fine. Thank you." Glancing at Claire "Claire this is Caroline Forbes, Care, this is Clarissa Salvatore, our new student. But I would call her Claire."  
Caroline smiled "Nice to meet you, Claire. I love your outfit. It's killer. We should hangout sometime."  
"Thanks, that would be nice" Claire replied. It felt good to make some new friends apart form the drama of vampire life.  
"Okay, I'll see you guys later? Nice to meet you Claire!" Caroline asked  
"Ok, Bye" Bonnie said waving at her friend  
"Later Caroline!" Elena and Claire said simultaneously turning to each other "Jinx" they said bursting into laughter that neither of them had experienced for too long.  
Claire walked with Bonnie and Elena through the halls, passing the main office, where Bonnie spotted Stefan standing at the front desk talking to the receptionist. "Hold up, who's this?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.  
"All I see is a back." Elena retorted disinterested  
"It's a hot back!" Bonnie shot back causing the other two girls to laugh.  
"It's just a back Bonnie, and BTW, that's my brother Stefan, definitely not dreamboat material."  
"For you understandably Claire, but for the rest of the female population, that boy is the definition of drool worthy. I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays guitar." Bonnie said  
"Psychic huh?" Claire asked curiously her own witchy powers often told her things about people, she should know. Bonnie nodded. Claire smiled "Cool" grinning she could tell that Bonnie was a witch like herself, or part of herself, long story.  
"Jeremy, good batch man." Some guy, definitely a user said down the hall catching the girls attention. As a young man left the druggie and headed in to the boy's bathroom. "I'll be right back." Elena growled striding after him. Bonnie turned to Claire "her brother, he's having problems dealing with their parents deaths. He turned to drugs, and has been acting out."  
Claire nodded in understanding if only Bonnie knew how familiar she was with addicts.  
Addictions were hell to battle. . Bonnie turned back to Stefan "Please be hot." She begged quietly

In the office the secretary was giving Stefan a hard time "Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."  
Stefan smiled looking into the secretary's eyes" Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."  
Claire's vampire hearing allowed her to hear Stefan compel the receptionist into admitting both of the Salvatore's with no paperwork. Stefan turned around and spotting Claire waved and headed toward her bright smile on his face, drawing the eye of many of the hormonal teenage girls in the hall including Caroline as he walked. He collided with Elena coming out of the restroom mesmerizing her.  
"Uh, isn't that the men's room?" Stefan said awkwardly as Claire suppressed a laugh. She wasn't supposed to be able to hear this, she was "human".  
"Yeah, um, I was just, um, it's a long story." Elena stammered as Claire walked up to the pair "Claire, I'll catch you later before I knock another Salvatore down." With that Elena hurried away face flaming red.  
"Hey, Stef, I see you met my new best bud." Claire joked hugging her brother then looking him straight in the eye "Care to explain why she looks exactly like Katherine?"  
"I promise I will later, Claire."  
"You'd better" Claire retorted her teasing tone gone  
Claire looked at her schedule History with Mr. Tanner. She slipped in before the bell and grabbed a seat next to Elena.  
"Once our home state of Virginia joined the Confederacy in 1861, it created tremendous pressure within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Tanner rambled on  
Claire smiled as Elena and Stefan exchanged glances and spots Bonnie text Elena "HAWT-E. STARING U."  
It made her happy to see Stefan smile again.

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

Stefan wrote in his journal "I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her."  
Claire slapped Stefan across the face "Why are we here? Why does she look like Kat?"  
Stefan didn't even flinch "I don't know why she looks like Katherine, Claire, but their personality's are completely different."  
"I know that Stefan, I spent half the day with her, but you're not answering my question. Is she why we are here?" Claire argued knowing Stefan was being deliberately evasive as not to tick off his sister.  
"Yes, Clarissa. She is why we are here." Stefan answered honestly knowing the answer would just infuriate the brunette even more.  
"I can't deal with your inability to move on and develop a healthy normal relationship right now." Claire fled the room and slammed the door absolutely pissed

[MYSTIC GRILL]  
Claire needed to get away from Stefan, needed a drink, by the day she had a very strong drink. She spotted Elena's brother chatting with one of the grill's waitresses, as she sat at the bar.

"Hey Vick" Jeremy said smiling at her

Vicki replied "Working" blowing him off. As she turned to serve her brother Matt and Tyler

"Thanks, Vick" Matt said smiling at his sister happy that she was at least for the moment off of drugs.  
"Do you need another refill, Guys?" Vicki asked happy to impress one of the town's most respected sons, even if he was a total douche.  
"I'd love one" Tyler said his eye's dark as he watched Vicki walk away  
Matt rolled his eyes at Tyler "Please tell me you are not hooking up with my sister."  
Tyler scoffed "I'm not hooking up with your sister"  
Matt not believing him "You're such a dick. Isn't that the new girl Claire Salvatore?" He said nodding in the direction of the gorgeous brunette.  
"Yeah, that's her she's hot. Call her over." Tyler said checking her out  
"Hey, Claire come sit with us." Matt yelled motioning for her to join them  
"Absolutely" Claire replied smiling at the pair of boys. They were as Bonnie said drool worthy  
"I'm Claire, and you must be Matt Donovan." Claire said knowingly  
Matt laughed "the girls must have filled you in huh?"  
"Something like that" Claire chuckled  
"And they left out the best part of the dynamic duo" Tyler said mock offended that Elena and Bonnie had forgotten to mention him  
"And that is?" Claire asked teasingly  
"That would be me, the one the only Tyler Lockwood."  
"I can't see why they forgot to mention such a modest guy with a ego only the size of Texas." Claire retorted damn he was cute she thought and then he started running his mouth. She looked down at her phone. "Bonnie and Caroline are meeting me soon; I better grab a table before they get here." She walked away from the self dubbed Batman and Robin catching bits of Baby Gilbert's conversation with Vicki

Jeremy looked frustrated "Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered."

"Look, Jeremy,I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki said Claire interpreted to mean, I have a better offer, go away.  
"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy retorted frustration mounting  
"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Vicki said shushing Jeremy

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." Jeremy said

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Vicki replied trying to end the conversation before it caught the attention of Tyler.

"Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass" Jeremy replied pleading

" Yeah? What do you want me for?" Vicki said ending the argument and walking away

Caroline and Bonnie entered and wave at Claire joking her in the booth. Bonnie on her right and Caroline across from her.

" His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house with his lovely sister Clarissa." At the use of her full name Claire grimaced "He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline said smiling at Claire and Bonnie.  
" You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked

CAROLINE: Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding.  
"And why exactly haven't the CIA recruited you yet? Seriously Care, I could have told you all that, next time just ask instead of stalking my brother." Claire said eyes sparkling full of mirth. Stefan had no idea what Hurricane Caroline could do.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

ELENA: I'm meeting Bonnie, Caroline and Claire at the grill.

"Claire? Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Said Jenna still trying to be a good parent.

"She's new. Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena said smiling at her aunt, opening the door to head out. "Oh" she said bumping into Stefan

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." Stefan said trying to atone for his earlier behavior. He had almost lost control, and that was inexcusable.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena said

" Um, something like that. How's your leg?" Stefan replied uncomfortable with the topic

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked Claire and she didn't know so I figured It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." Stefan said handing her journal to her

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." Elena replied smiling at Stefan

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it."

" No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well,I'm not most people, and I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

" You keep a journal?" Elena asked

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important especially with my sister always making life interesting."

"Yeah, she's really great. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there." Elena replied smiling at the mention of Claire, the first person to make her laugh since her parent's death

He tries to go in but he can't. If Claire was here, she would be laughing at the goofy mess I am around Elena. I never had Claire's ability to make good friends quickly, and keep them for life or in her case eternity. Stefan thought to himself

" I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" he replied brushing off the fact that he couldn't actually enter her house.

"Yeah, I'm meeting a your sister. Do you want to come?" Elena offered eager to impress Claire's brother

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Matt strolled up to the girls who were talking animatedly about school, and past memories. Claire of course was editing her stories for dates, and references to blood and vampires, and switching archaic bands for current ones. She hated this part of her life, lying to people she was starting to care about. Relationships built on lies never lasted.

" How's Elena doing?" Matt asked concerned for his ex

" Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie said

" Has she said anything about me?" He asked almost pleading look on his face

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

he turned looking at Claire. "Don't look at me Donovan. I'm the new kid on the block; I am Switzerland."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt replied

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie said

"Elena will come around." Claire added before spotting Elena walking in with her brother, and waving them over.

"More time, huh?" Matt retorted as the pair walked over. he stood arm out "I'm Matt Donovan."

Stefan took Matt's hand and shook it "Stefan Salvatore, I see you've met my sister Claire."

Elena smiled glancing at her ex and then at the three girls pleading for their help. "Hey, Matt."

" Hey, Elena." He replied walking away annoyed

" So, you two were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked

"Care, I thought we weren't going to interrogate my brother. He's not really the most social person."

"It's fine Claire. Mm-Hmm. And moved when we were still young."

"Parents?"

" Our parents passed away." Stefan said looking down Claire knew that in his eyes she would see guilt for their awful father's death.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked

"Besides Claire, none that I talk to."

"We live with our uncle Zach. We have a complicated relationship with our other brother." Claire added as Stefan scowled at her mention of Damon. The guy loved to make Stefan's life and occasionally Claire's hell.

" So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline asked her crush on Stefan obvious to Claire, but not apparently to Stefan

" It's a back to school thing at the falls. Claire, you're coming right?" Bonnie added

"Of Course I love a good party." She said smiling at the inclusion

Stefan turned to Elena "Are you going?"

"Of course she is. She wouldn't miss it." Bonnie said

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

"You two promised" zach said angrily showing them a newspaper article detailing some gruesome attack in the area. Stefan and Claire exchanged looks. Their peaceful existence here was rapidly coming to an end and it was only the first day.

"This was an animal attack." Claire argued knowing she hadn't done it, and considering how hard she and Lexi worked to get Stefan back on the wagon last time; she would kill Stefan if he even thought about going full blown ripper.

" Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." Zach scoffed

"And he does, that's part of my job here." Claire reassured turning to Stefan

"Claire said I have it under control, and I do."

"Please, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Claire, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you two being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"Relax, Zach we are not going to make any waves." Claire replied

"It's not my intention." Stefan added

" Then what is? Why come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach asked disparate for a return to the serenity he had enjoyed before his relatives came into town.

" I don't have to explain myself." Stefan stated firmly

"You know why I'm here." Claire said "And that's only as a precautionary measure, at that."

" I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

" Where do we belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach said leaving the vampires to think. Stefan opens the door to his room, and pulls a picture off his nightstand an uncanny resemblance to Elena at the bottom the script reads: Katherine Pierce 1864.

[HISTORY CLASS]

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Tanner asked scanning the room for victims to humiliate. Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked terrified and hopelessly lost " Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" What a total douche Claire thought to herself. If the world ends today, I'll have wasted precious time in this insufferable class.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." at this Claire laughed causing Tanner to glare at her

"Something funny, Miss Salvatore." Claire shook her head

"Thought so Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner asked

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena looked mortified

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner replied

"There were 346 casualties." Stefan said

" Unless you're counting local civilians." Claire added for good measure. It always helped to have first hand historical experience.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore." Stefan supplied helpfully damn teacher's pet Stefan Claire thought "I'm Stefan, and that is my sister Clarissa." Claire glared at him for using her full name. It would be just her luck, if the teacher insisted on calling her that for the rest of the semester.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." Claire answered eager to move on before the teacher realized that their names were exactly the same

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner added

" Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons." Stefan said

"They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Claire added with a cheeky grin on her face. She loved putting jerks in their place.

After the lecture, the siblings walked out smiling. "Did we just paint targets on our back?" Claire asked worried that the history teacher might give them a problem

"Maybe." Stefan answered "Good job in there ." High fiving Claire

"That was fun, Salvatore siblings forever." Claire laughed hugging her brother who then put his arm around her as they walked out. She pulled her phone out of her pocket "Tanks for that, see you at the party later- Elena"

[PARTY IN THE WOODS]

claire immediately met up with Elena and Bonnie at the party by the fire pits. Bonnie handed her a drink

"Thanks Bon" Claire said standing opposite Elena "So El, still interested in my bro?" Claire asked slyly

"Claire" Elena groaned

"I think she should be" Bonnie said grinning "After all the Salvatore siblings did total stickup for you in Tanner's class today. Just admit you like him, what's the harm in that?"

"We did totally forever incur the wrath of Mystic Falls most despised teacher." Claire said dramatically

"What a good friend, and an amazing potential boyfriend." Bonnie teased

"Come on, just admit you think my brother's hot." Claire said

Elena said nothing, but the red hot blush creeping on her face gave it away "You do like him!" She smirked victoriously

"Oh, I give ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena said

" He has that romance novel stare very Rhett like."

Claire laughed " More like a perfect Mr. Darcy" except with fangs she thought hoping Elena would come around when Stefan eventually revealed the truth.

Caroline looking around for Claire, Elena, and Bonnie spotted Stefan. She smiled, I finally get the edge she thought "Hey! You made it!" greeting Stefan warmly

"I did. Have you seen my sister and Elena?" He asked

"Well, let's get you a drink" She said

" Well, I'm-"

"Oh, come on." She said dragging him away

Bonnie, Claire, and Elena were still talking. The three girls had bright smiles on their faces

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena teased

"it's Stefan, he's probably off gelling his hair, and writing in his diary." Claire smiled

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena said offering her a beer bottle. Bonnie took it from her and then completely spaced out.

"Bon, you okay? Bonnie, are you alright?" Claire asked still not sure wether she should use magic or not to check. Bonnie came to her senses, and pulled her head back abruptly

"What?" Elena said concerned

" That was weird. When I touched you Elena, I saw a crow." Crap Claire thought knowing exactly what the crow meant , more like who the crow meant

"What?" Elena said a little freak out that Bonnie had saw a crow. They were symbols of death

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie said trying to blow off the incident I only freaking Claire out more. It seemed that the bane of her existence was back to torment her and Stefan some more. Bonnie ran off

"Ok? Bonnie!" Elena asked

"I'll go look after her." Claire said as Stefan approached them

"Hi." Stefan said

"Hi." Elena replied tension not completely leaving her body after Bonnie's episode

"I did it again, didn't it? Walked in on a bad time." stefan said with a crooked smile

" Yeah." Elena replied the awkwardness fading between the two

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan said genuinely caring about her feelings

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what, Claire has it handled. Never mind. You're . . . here" Elena said smiling up at him

"Yeah, I am. There is no place, I'd rather be." Stefan replied


	2. Pilot Part 2 Echo

Hello, hello

Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound

Alone, alone

I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name

Like a fool at the top of my lungs

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright

But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo

Is the only voice coming back

Shadow, shadow

Is the only friend that I have

Listen, listen

I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give

But it isn't, is it?

You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head

Echo~ Jason Walker

[BRIDGE BY PARTY]

"You know, you two are kind of the talk of the town." Elena said mischievous smile on her face, vaguely reminding him of Katherine

"Are we? Claire would like that." Stefan replied smile on his face

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious tall, dark , and handsome, new guy shows up with a bubbly

,gorgeous, single, brunette. You guys are new dating real estate, fresh blood oh, yeah.

Stefan laughed at Elena's statement, the irony of it hit him,"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked curious if Claire had filled her brother in on her past. She hoped not, she didn't think she could handle another person pitying her

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard, if that's any indication." Stefan said

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room after I crashed into both you and Claire. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat." Elena said

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat. My sister can vouch for my poor social skills." Stefan said not intending to be charming, but charming with honesty

Elena sighed and took a deep breath after four months tears still came to her eyes when she thought about her parent's death. "Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena. If nothing, than to make you laugh again, I'm glad that Claire and I moved here." Stefan said reaching over to hug the nearly broken down girl some how rationalizing it as something Claire would do.

[WOODS BY PARTY]

vicki and Tyler are getting pretty heated

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree." Said Vicki

"Oh, come on, it would be hot." Tyler replied kissing her again trying to get her into it

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. Girl's got to have some self respect. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts! Vicki slapped Tyler causing him to let her go as Jeremy appeared

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy yelled pulling Tyler off of Vicki

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler said getting up in Jeremy's face and shoving him back

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki said "I'm not kidding Tyler, go." Her faced spoke of absolute disgust

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first. I'm going to find the new girl Claire, maybe she's more fun." Tyler said smirking away from Vicki. "Watch your back, Gilbert."

"I didn't need your help." Vicki said rolling her eyes at Jeremy who was constantly interfering in her life.

"It seems like you did." Jeremy retorted back

"I don't want it!" she yelled "He was just drunk."

" Is that what you said last time. I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy argued trying to bring Vicki some clarity on how horribly Tyler was treating her.

Vicki scoffed "No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." She would rather have someone treat her like trash, than take the chance and let someone she trusted into her heart, and treat her like gold.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy said anger deflating

"That's what I know." Vicki replied walking away almost in tears. Part of her really did care for Jeremy. She just didn't want to get hurt.

[BRIDGE BY PARTY]

" I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." Stefan said holding hands with Elena as they walked

" Best friend in the world. I like Claire too. You two seem incredibly close." Elena replied smiling

"We're twins; we've always understood each other better than anyone else in the world. I swear she can hear my thoughts sometimes. And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us." Stefan said "There a story behind that Elena?"

Elena blushed "Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

" And?" Stefan said

" And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . ." Elena stammered trying to find the right words. She wasn't used to being speechless, wanting to impress a guy she barely knew.

"Passionate?" Stefan prompted

"No. No, it wasn't passionate. . . It just wasn't right anymore, and I knew that if I didn't want to end a great friendship that I had to let go."

Stefan's eyes start to change

ELENA: Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-

STEFAN: Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink. leaving Elena before he could blow his and Claire!s cover knowing that would really tick her off. Speaking of the devil, he thought spotting Claire grabbing a drink.

She turned" Hey, Stef where's El?"

"I started getting vamped out, needed to make a quick exit so I went to go get "drinks"." Stefan said brushing off the incident as much as he could which only made Claire more suspicious

"And what about next time, Stefan. She's human; us being here is an unnecessary risk no matter how much I like her." Claire said humor gone trying to get through Stefan's thick skull that they were a danger to Elena and her friends who deserved a normal, uncomplicated life free from supernatural drama.

[WOODS BY PARTY]

"Jeremy? Is that you? . . . Jeremy?" Vicki called wandering through the woods as fog descends around her. A man is standing behind her, and she is suddenly attacked

Party

"Looking for someone?" Matt asked Elena

" Hey." Elena said awkwardly desperately looking around for Bonnie, Claire or Stefan to save her from this horribly uncomfortable conversation with her ex boyfriend.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." Matt said annoyed at Elena who he still cared a lot about

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-" Elena stammered trying to find the right words to say to mend their relationship, so they could go back to being good friends.

"That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that. . .I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." Matt said walking away

"Matt" Elena called frustrated did no one listen to her?

Caroline spotted the twins, and headed over to flirt with Stefan " Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want."

"I think you've had too much to drink." Stefan said as Claire stood their very, very uncomfortable

"Well, of course I have. So -"

Stefan cut Caroline off "You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry."

Claire smiled gently at the blonde who looked ready to cry; "Care, why don't we go find Bonnie okay?" She said kindly leading her away from Stefan and Elena

" I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." Elena teased

" Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan said still uncomfortable with Caroline's advances

Elena laughed"Nah. You're fresh meat, remember. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!" She said spotting her drunk brother.

"What is it?" Stefan asked concerned

"My brother." Elena said from the tone of her voice he could tell from hearing it on Claire. The girl was beyond pissed.

"The drunk one?" Stefan asked

"That would be the one. Excuse me." Elena said needing to deal with her brother immediately

"Need some help?" Said Stefan offering to help Elena

" Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" She didn't need Stefan's pity. She could handle Jeremy on her own.

[WOODS]

" Jeremy,where the hell are you going?" Elena asked

" I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy replied

" Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena replied frustrated as Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy screams feaking out

ELena seeing Vivki's body screamed as well "Oh, my god!"

" No!" Jeremy yelled

[PARTY]

Elena ran back to the party terrified " Somebody help!" She screamed leading the others back to Vicki.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled seeing his sisiter's passed out body

TTyler looked freaked as well "What happened to her?"

MAT&T yelled " Somebody, call an ambulance!"

Tyler stood in front of Vicki protectively "Everybody back up, give her some space!"

" It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said glancing at her neck. She offered Tyler and Matt a towel "Put this on her neck."

Matt pleaded with his sister almost in tears " Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

[SALVATORE HOUSE]  
Claire and Stefan stomped in both pissed at the attack. Claire knew Damon was back, and was just waiting for her brother to show his face to prove her right.

"What's going on?" Zach asked concerned and a little afraid of the anger on both of his relatives faces

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me or Claire." Said Stefan annoyed as he and Claire brushed past Zach up to their rooms, and literally into Damon himself.

"Damon." Stefan and Claire said simultaneously to the man lurking in the hallway

"Hello, brother, baby sister. It's been so long." Damon said malevolently reaching to hug Claire who pulled away  
"Not nearly long enough D!" Claire spat back  
"Temper, Temper, Little Sis." Damon retorted deliberately antagonizing his sister  
" Crow's a bit much, don't you think? " Stefan said irritated that Damon was interrupted their peace with his antics that knowing Damon arrival would lead to the bloodshed of innocent people for Damon's entertainment.  
" Wait till you see what I can do with the fog, little Brother." Damon retired trying to get a rise out of his siblings

"Oh, go to hell Damon. " Claire said fed up with Damon's theatrics already

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked as Claire imagined throat punching Damon with a stake to wipe that all knowing smirk off his cocky face.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first days at school. My beloved siblings, what kind of brother would I be if I neglected you? Your hair's different, Stefan, I like it. Claire, you still look like a vision of beauty." Damon said sarcasm lacing his words, purposely trying to torment his siblings.

"Bite me, Damon." Claire retorted flashing her fangs

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Said Stefan

"And even that wasn't a long enough of a break away from you. Please go torment some other unfortunate vampire sibling." Claire taunted she could out Damon, Damon sometimes

Damon ignored her knowing that would bug her more than anything "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked

" I missed my little brother and sister is that such a crime." Damon asked

"Yes, you happen to hate us. Cut the bull crap, the real reason please." Claire retorted

"What happened to my sweet, innocent baby sister?" Damon asked mockingly

"Almost 200 years of putting up with Stefan and your crap; the sarcasm helps me stay sane." Claire replied victoriously smirking she lived getting the upper hand on Damon

"Damon, You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan stated

Damon scoffed" You two think you know me. Trust me I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan said annoyed at Damon's careless regard for human life

" Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you two." Damon said smirking menacingly

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . . Claire, you're hear to protect our brother to keep him in control. You crave a normal life pathetic." Damon said mocking his siblings

[PARTY]

Matt leaves by ambulance with Vicki. The crowd is anxious and concerned over the vicious crime.

" Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news. Any word on where Claire went?" Bonnie said still freaked out by the vision she had earlier.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena replied still annoyed at her brother, but concerned. She knew Jeremy cared for Vicki, and would take it hard if anything were to happen to her.

" Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." Bonnie said worried that her bison of death was true.

Elena grabbed Bonnie's arm "What?"

" That it's just the beginning." Bonnie replied fearfully

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

" She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive? Claire, how does it feel to have your new best friend look like your dead ex BFF?" Damon said taunting both of his siblings .

Claire's temper flared so she concentrated, giving Damon an aneurysm as he fell down screaming in pain. He leap back up shoving Claire's back to the wall

"I wouldn't do that again Claire." Damon growled

Claire threw him back across the room slamming him into a bookshelf. "Try me Damon. You're not the only one durning human blood. I betcha we could go a couple rounds; I could hold my own."

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said standing in between his sister and brother, trying to prevent future violence between the two.

"Well, let's hope not. We all know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel? Now that we know Claire's not on the bunny diet." Said Damon wiping the blood off his face. He hated the fact that Claire had just wiped the floor with him.

" I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work. You are not going to drive a wedge between me and Claire" Stefan said

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?." Damon taunted hitting Stefan. Claire pushed him back from Stefan

"Stop it, knock it off Damon." She said putting herself between the brothers putting both of her hands on their chests pushing them back

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Damon said egging Stefan and Claire on

"Stop it!" Stefan yelled reaching to hit Damon, but Claire caught him "He isn't worth it Stefan."

" Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon yelled face full of glee. He was getting to Stefan and he knew it. Claire watched Stefan's face transform.

"Dammit, Damon why can't you leave well enough alone." She yelled irked Damon was threading her new friends, and threading Stefan's control over his inner ripper.

" I can." Damon said almost picturing it

" I said stop!" Stefan roared fury filling his voice as He runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there. Claire at this point was fed up and decided to let Stefan beat the crap out of Damon. Maybe just maybe it would teach him not to be a douche.

Damon wished back "Claire, I'm hurt; You're not defending your big brother" at this Claire rolled her eyes in irritation." I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face- thing. It was good."

" You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Claire said trying to get through to Damon why exactly his being her was an awful idea

"Don't waste your breath, Claire. He doesn't give a damn." Stefan replied

"That's a given." spotting the hurt look on Claire's face "Aww, Clary did I hurt your feelings?"

"Go to Hell, Damon." Claire spat back "Before I send you there myself."

" Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan said pleading with Damon to just leave them in peace

"I take that as an invitation." Damon smirked

"Don't Damon" Claire sneered

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked begging

Damon laughed mockingly "I promised you two an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"You do that now?" Claire asked copying Damon's tone

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan asked

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Damon jeered as he grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against the garage. Claire pulled him off of Stefan throwing back as hard as he could. Damon flashed back up grabbing Claire by the throat. She kneed him in the crotch, and pushed him off of her baring her fangs

" You should know better than to think you're stronger than me, Stefan. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. And Claire, I wouldn't try that again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon said flashing away

[THE WOODS]

Jeremy is drinking a beer when Elena arrived still shaken by the attack.

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Elena said to her brother finally cutting the crap and being honest with him.

Jenemy scoffed "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

Elena looked down at that " Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Bonnie and Claire are sitting with Caroline " Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked gently

Carolime shook her head " No." Ashamed about how she had behaved around Stefan.

Bonnie smiled gently "Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"I can take her home." Claire offered

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline said crying, she felt so alone, so unloved.

Claire reached for Caroline and pulled the sobbing girl into a hug. Bonnie hugged Caroline to saying "I'm not answering that question."

Carolime just cried harder " I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one."

"Oh, Caroline." Claire said trying her best to comfort the sobbing girl. She had known this would happen given Elena's and Stefan's fondness for each other , but it didn't make it an easier to pick up the broken pieces of her new friend's heart

Bonnie looked at little lost. Elena and Caroline were her best friends " It's not a competition, Caroline." She said gently

" Yeah, it is, and she always wins." Caroline retorted continuing to sob into Claire's shoulder shaking with hurt.

[HOSPITAL]

Matt is sitting at the hospital with Vicki. Vicki wakes up.

"Vicki. . .Hey. Hey, it's ok, it's me Matty. You're gonna be ok." Matt said gently not wanting to spook his sister.

"Matt-" Vicki said breathlessly

" Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine." Matt said quietly trying to reassure his frighten sister.

"Vampire." Vicki replied terrified

[GILBERT/SALVATORE HOUSE]

Elena writes "Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok."

"I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past. Create a life without regret." Stefan pens glancing at the photo of him, Claire and Lexi at a Bon Jovi concert smiling, a rare pocket of happiness and genuine carefree joy.

Elena pens "Without the pain."

ELENA/STEFAN "Someone alive."

Elena (Voiceover) "But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you."

Stefan writes "They follow you. Your mistakes, the past, it never really let's go of you" he turns to the photo of Katherine turning it down, and placing it into the top drawer of his dresser.

[GRILL]

Caroline is alone at the table. She sent Claire away claiming she was alright. Damon looks at her. Knowing her friendship with Claire, and wanting a little revenge for Claire beating the crap out of him earlier. He saw an opportunity present itself.

Claire (Voiceover): You can't escape the past, as much as you want the more you run from it, the harder it is to face it, to deal with it, and try desperately to move on.

Damon smiles at Caroline. She smiles back waving at him, beckoning him over.

[GILBERT HOUSE, ELENA'S ROOM]

Elena (Voiceover): All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it. Elena sees Stefan outside her window. She smiles brightly at him

Stefan smiled back "I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok." After everything that happened today with Damon, he needed to make sure one of the few precious lights in his life was safe and free to shine another day.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." Elena replied not wanting anyone else to pity her.

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked

" That I'll be fine." Elena said back

Stefan smiled "Claire calls fine a crap word, a cover up word. Do you ever mean it?"

Elena smiled back needing humor after the craziness of today "Claire, would say that. Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"

Stefan felt his undead heart pang "Yes." I can handle this he thought to himself; I know where the line is. Stefan enters Elena's house and shut the door behind him.

All rights to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec.


	3. The Night of the Comet Part 1

For over a century, My sister and I have lived in secret, until now. We know the risks, and I had no choice, Claire came to protect me, mostly from myself,and I suppose now from Damon and Katherine's ghost. But I had to know her: Elena Gilbert

A man and a women are camping in the woods, as fog descends around them

"Did you hear that?" The women asked panic lacing her voice. She never should have let her boyfriend talk her into camping in the dark  
" Hear what?" The man replied tone bored  
" I heard thunder." She said still freaked out  
"There's no thunder." The man retorted irritation starting to creep into his voice.  
"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet." The women asked still not completely reassured  
"It's not gonna rain, , I got you a little 's back in the car. Don't you move okay?" The man said running back to their car and into a dark figure.  
"Don't get wet." The women called  
"It's not going to rain." He called back as in started pouring  
"Babe, where are you?" She called hearing the rain pound on the tent. She exited and saw her boyfriend in a tree dripping blood. Screaming at the gruesome sight, she ran to the car, only to find it locked. "Oh, no, please." She said pushing the button to open the car, as it beeped to unlock. The women looked around nervously; then suddenly a man dropped down and killed her.

GILBERT HOUSE/SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

"Dear diary, this morning is different." Elena writes bright smile on her face, first time in a long time  
"There is change." Stefan pens in his journal ; his private link to his past, his feelings and thoughts. He could be honest and real in his journal.  
"I can sense it, feel it." Elena wrote. She felt alive again, felt like there was a reason to get out of bed again.  
"I'm awake." Stefan wrote for him, even with Damon's arrival, life was finally starting to look up.  
"For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake." Elena wrote aware that her life was changing again, hopefully for the better.  
"For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. I welcome the day because I know I will see her again." Stefan writes  
"I will see him again." Elena pens  
"For the first time in a long time, I feel good." Both say

"Earth to Stefan, we need a Damon plan, and I'm driving El and Bonnie to school today, Need a ride?" Claire said snapping her fingers at her brother trying to get his attention. She didn't want Damon messing with her new friends to prove a point to her and Stefan, or to make their lives miserable, especially Elena who unfortunately looked like Katherine, and had already lost so much.  
"No, Claire, I got my car. We'll deal with Damon later." Stefan said still in disbelieve that Damon was even in Mystic Falls. He had to have some other motive than to torture his siblings; he had an agenda and Stefan wondered how many people were going to hurt in order for Damon's plan to be accomplished.  
"Damn straight we will." Claire said pissed at Damon already and he just arrived.

[Gilbert House]

" Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna said worried she wanted to make a good impression. She felt like everyone still saw her as Miranda's party girl sister.  
"Depends , Aunt Jen. Where are you going?" Elena said with a curious look on her face  
"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna replied "Hair up or down?" She asked demonstrating the looks  
"Sexy stewardess." Elena joked as Jenna put her hair up "Boozy housewife." When Jen, put it down  
"Up it is." Jenna replied laughing. Elena seemed happy and that made her feel good, really good. The girl could use more happiness in her life. "You're feisty today." She said teasing her niece  
"Claire's influence, I swear. You have to meet her Aunt Jenna. You'd love her. I feel good, which is I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked concerned for her baby bro's whereabouts.  
" He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna said not liking the look on Elena's face. "There is no wood shop, is there?"  
"Nope" Elena said. " Claire's coming soon. She's going to give me a ride to school. It that cool?"  
"Yeah. See you later sweetheart." Aunt Jenna said hugging her niece.

[Hospital]

"You can't be in here, hon." The nurse said gently to Jeremy "Visiting hours don't start till 9:00. Can you wait till then?" She asked kindly  
Jeremy stuttered "I just.. How is she?" Concerned for Vicki's welfare, and not just because he was interested in sleeping with her again.  
"She's lost a lot of blood." The nurse replied  
"Yeah, but she's gonna be ok, right?" Jeremy said worry lacing his voice  
"She needs her you come back on." The nurse replied shooing the boy away.  
[History Class]  
Claire watched Elena and Stefan exchange glances as Tanner drones on  
"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 , the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's we bothering you, ? ? " Tanner asked snapping his fingers to get the pair's attention.  
Claire hides a smile as Stefan glances away and Elena blushes. Then the bell rings, Claire grabs the two, and drags them away before Tanner can dole out detention.  
"Nice job guys. I thought Tanner's eyes were going to pop out of his head." Claire teased the two. "Did you bring the book for Elena?" Claire asked  
"Chill, Claire I brought it." Stefan said handing the book to Elena "Told you. Elena "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell."  
"You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name. You didn't want this Claire, it's classic?" Asked Elena surprised that the siblings would give her such a nice gift  
"I'm more of a Jane Austen fan, no offense the Bronte's are a bit dark for me. I prefer something lighter and less angst filled.  
"All the Bronte sisters used was the writers weren't very accepted then." Stefan said smiling it was becoming an unfamiliar habit around Elena. Her very presence brightened his day.  
"Where did you get it?" Elena asked curiously. The book looked like an original copy  
" Uh, it was passed the family." Stefan stammered looking to Claire for guidance, she was a better liar.  
"It was our great, great aunt Sophia's." Claire lied smoothly. They had a Sophia in their family tree, but that aunt had died long before their time.  
"Ah." Said smiling "Family heirloom type thing."  
"We have lots of it." Stefan said  
"Oh, no.I couldn't, but I would like to read it again.I promise I'll give it back." Elena said replied not wanting to offend the siblings, but wanting to read the book. It was a spellbinding story.  
Claire laughed "Seriously, Lena keep it. It just collects dust on our self; I get frustrated with the characters halfway through and throw it against the wall." Wanting Elena to keep the book simply because she knew that Elena would enjoy it more than she would.  
"Ok." Elena replied impressed with Claire's generosity  
"El, I'm going to go catch up with Caroline and Bonnie. See you later, I'll bring over a movie. Stefan see you at home; I haven't forgot about that important conversation we need to have." Claire said walking away from Stefan and Elena leaving them alone to bond over their mutual love of books. She walked up to Carline and Bonnie smiling "Hey, Care, Bon what's up."  
Bonnie laughed "You look pretty good for all of the alcohol you drank last night. I have a hangover from hell. " Claire laughed at that trying to avoid questions about her rapid healing, so she changed the subject turning to Caroline "What about you, Care still hung over?"  
"Yeah, hurts like a mother. I'm confused. Bonnie, are you psychic or clairvoyant?  
" Technically, grams says I'm a ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned family, ? I don't think so." Bonnie said not really believing what her Grams had told. Claire did however. She was part witch, a mystery she had yet to figure out how it was possible.  
Caroline laughed knowing Bonnie wanted to drop the incident. "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night. He was hotter than Hell."  
Handsome new guy, this sounded very familiar to Claire. She had a bad feeling Damon was the guy, Caroline was referring to, and if so she was going to kick her brother's ass if he hurt her friend.  
Bonnie looked confused "I didn't see him, you did."  
"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Caroline asked  
Claire's face adopted the same look as Bonnie "Care, she said she didn't even see him."  
"I was drunk, Care" Bonnie replied  
"Last nights a bit of a haze." Caroline replied. Then it hit Claire; it had to be Damon. Compulsion combined with alcohol would cause this memory loss. Damon had to be stopped, and Stefan was in no shape to do it alone.

[Outside of school]  
Jeremy spots Tyler, knowing the stupidity of his actions, but deciding knowing Vicki's welfare was worth the risk. He walks up to him "Hey, Tyler man sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to know how Vicki's doing?Is she ok?" He asked temporarily putting aside his distain for the Lockwood.  
" She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler grunted back not wanting to show his jealousy to the pipsqueak.  
Jeremy pressed on ignoring the volatile teen's orders to leave him alone "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"  
" I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler sneered getting up in Jeremy's face  
"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Taunting the Lockwood back  
" Walk away, Gilbert, before you can't walk at 's your final warning." Tyler said spotting Claire walking toward them, and not wanting to look like a wimp in front of the hot girl he wanted to impress. He pushed Jeremy backwards.  
"No, this is your final warning, dick." Jeremy replied pushing Tyler back "I'm sick of watching you play Vickie." Jeremy was frustrated and sick of the douche's crap "You hurt her more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." The two boys kept shoving each , that was like a death threat. Claire thought time to intervene again. And they say that girls are dramatic.  
"Hey, break it up." Claire yelled placing herself in between the two. Was this how all of the male species decided to solve their problems she thought. First my brothers, now baby Gilbert and douche Lockwood.  
"Stay out of this, Claire" Tyler threatened . His anger at Jeremy overcoming the attraction h had for Claire.  
"Elena's my friend, I don't think she'd appreciate you pushing around her baby brother. She has enough to deal with." Claire said "Now, walk away Tyler, and don't mess with Jeremy again." Tyler stomped off throwing things in the process  
"I don't need your help, Claire." Jeremy yelled "Why can't everybody just leave me alone." he yelled angry at the world as he stomped away  
"You know most people say thank you" Claire yelled back. Teenage boys are such little girls, even if they've been alive for almost 200 years. She sent a text to Elena and the girls to meet up later at the grill.

Meanwhile Elena and Matt walked in the hall way chatting still in the awkward ex phase. Where you are trying to be friends with your ex, and it's clearly uncomfortable. Matt looked down at his phone for news about his sister? "They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." His body language was tense part due to worry for his sister, and part because he wanted Elena back  
Elena flashed a tentative smile "That's good news."  
"Yeah." Matt replied fiddling with his hands unsure exactly where to place them  
"Did you get in touch with your mom?"Elena asked trying to be polite  
" Called and left a 's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt replied. His mother was a sore subject for him; he blamed her for Vicki's issues, and hated how she slept around, and ditched her family for money.  
Elena trying to distract Matt decided to change the subject back to Vicki "Vickie's lucky that she's ok."  
Matt looked grateful for the subject shift. "I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."  
"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked curiously  
" She said it was a vampire." Matt replied a little weirded out by Vicki's response, but chalking it up to her excessive drug and alcohol abuse causing her to hallucinate.  
"What? " Elena said disbelieving. Vampires didn't exist right only in stories like Dracula.  
"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out." Matt said feeling really weird about the whole thing.  
"Ok, that is weird." Elena replied  
"I think she was drunk." Stefan overhearing this conversation texted Claire "I think we might have a problem Claire. Damon was sloppy; Vicki knows she was attacked by a vampire."  
Claire immediately texted back "Of course, leave it to Damon to make our lives more difficult than they need to be. Let's handle this soon, before it gets worse."  
"So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked curious but not sure if he wanted to hear about his ex moving on with the new guy to town  
" Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you." Elena pleaded  
Matt scoffed "I don't need this right now. You know, I'm I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vickie wakes up, get the real story about last night." Leaving Elena to stand there alone, and question what she was going to do to fix her mess.

[History Class]  
Jenna and Tanner sat discussing Jeremy and Elena. Tanner was already starting to tick Jenna off. "As Jeremy's teacher, I'm right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped 6 of his classes." Tanner said harshly  
" , are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died? " Jenna said resisting the urge to smack Tanner upside the head for his insensitivity.  
"Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?  
" Younger sister." Jenna said mutter douche under her breath, she was not a kid  
"Right." Tanner replied  
"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do." Jenna argued believing the best about Jeremy, he was family. Someone had to.  
"Not when you're on 's his attempt at coping, .And the signs are there.  
He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, there any other relatives in the picture?" Tanner lectured as if she wasn't familiar with the stages of grief and coping mechanisms.  
" I'm their sole guardian." Jenna said proudly  
" there be anyone else?" Tanner asked bluntly infuriating Jenna  
"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna replied taking offense  
" It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising two teens? "  
"It's been tough, but, no, it's not."  
"Wrong is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Tanner said further insulting her. Damn she hated this douche. She felt sorry for his students.

[Hospital]  
At the hospital, Matt is waiting for Vicki to wake up she wakes up screaming and shaking. Matt reaches to hold her steady "Whoa! Vick, , , it's , what's wrong?" He asks desperate to find out what was haunting his sister  
"No! No! Get off! No! No!"No! " she screams as Matt leaves to get a doctor. Stefan enters the room looking deeply into Vicki's eyes calmly compelling her  
"It was an animal that attacked came out of the night and jumped blacked 's all you remember." He said feeling sorry that Damon had attacked her, but her attack who raise too many questions, questions that may jeopardize Claire and his safety in this town.  
"It's all I remember." Vicki repeated in a zombie trance like tone  
Stefan said it again just for good measure hoping his diet wouldn't reflect his compulsion "An animal attacked blacked 's all you remember." It was necessary, they couldn't be exposed  
"It's all I remember." Vicki said again still in a daze as Stefan left  
"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister." Matt yelled dragging the doctor back to Vicki's room  
"She seems fine." The doctor said as Matt looked baffled looking at his older sister. Vicki is back in bed. Matt looks out the corner of his eye spotting Stefan leaving. He follows Stefan. Stefan enters a room with blood donors and blood bags. His face starts to change, but he leaves as quickly as possible. Matt enters the same room. He looks for Stefan but does not find him.  
Stefan once clear of the hospital texts his sister "Took care of our Vicki problem." Claire replies "Good."

[MYSTIC GRILL]

The four girls are sitting at the grill giggling "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said curious wondering if what her grandmother said had any merit.  
Claire had that awful feeling back in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Bonnie was a witch or soon to be one. Her grandmother must be one too legitimizing Claire's intuition and worry at Damon's return. She didn't believe in coincidences.  
" Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" Caroline joked brushing Bonnie's words of warning off.  
"That's a little harsh ,Care. Just because you don't believe it, doesn't discredit it." Claire said annoyed at Caroline's lack of tact, and still suspicious of her brother's involvement with the blonde. "So El, what happened last night with my brother; he came home rather late."

Elena blushed hiding a slight smile "Nothing, Claire."

Caroline looked unconvinced "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"  
"Ew, Care that is still my brother ." Claire joked making a mock disgusted face

Elena shook her head "Nope. We didn't go there." She wasn't embarrassed about taking this relationship slow which Claire admired her for. Too many girls let their friends pressure them into doing things, they were not ready for.

Caroline laughed in disbelief "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."convinced Elena was holding out dirt.  
"Not that there is anything wrong with not sharing the dirt like I said he's my brother. There have to be some boundaries." Claire replied trying to amend Caroline's nosiness

Elena shrugged and put her hands up in mock surrender "We just talked for really seems to understand me. I like that."

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline said squealing like this was the most natural course ever for a relationship.  
"Meet, be attracted, Sex, Profound, Caroline." Claire said humor gone from her voice as she saw Elena walking away  
"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked concerned for her friend

Elena turned back to glance at her friends "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." In a rare moment of courage,she decided to go find Stefan, and tell him how she felt.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

Jenna said to Jeremy " I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole. Want some?"

Jeremy shook his head "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." Jenna forced a smile as Jeremy started to leave.

Jenna grabbed Jeremy's arm "Hey, you! Come. Sit. Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?' Jeremy asked surprised

JElena smiled hoping to bond with Jeremy "Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. ." Jeremy gets up and leaves when Jenna isn't looking. Jenna notices and she sighs.

[HOSPITAL]

Matt is sleeping on a chair. Vicki wakes up. She throws a gelatin container at Matt. Matt stirs. Matt jerks awake "What the. . ."

Vicki smiles all earlier trauma seems to have vanished " Finally you're awake."

MAT&T looks shocked "Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she asks the compulsion has kicked in, and she doesn't remember.

"You don't remember?" Matt asks wondering if his sister is crazy.

Vicki shrugged her shoulders "I feel fine."

MAT&T decided to drop th subject; It wasn't worth scaring his sister into that fright again. "Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?"

Vicki hesitates, trying to remember , but it feels like a haze." An animal. What else could it have been?" Unsure if it actually was a peeks in from the door way

" Hey. How do you feel?" He asks concern lacing his voice and a sweet smile on his face at the sight of Vicki.

Vicki smiles back hesitantly " I'm OK."

Matt looks uncomfortable, getting up from the chair, he stammers "I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer."

"Why are you here?" She asks smile wiped from her voice almost angry Jeremy's presence

Jeremy's smile vanished " I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." Vicki said upset that he was here

Jenemy smiled gently "Well, you gotta get over that."

"Tyler is finally showing some interest." Whined Vicki. Tyler was dark and mysterious, a bad boy, she didn't want him to lose interest. She already saw the lustful looks he had been throwing Claire Salvatore behind her back; she was the next on Tyler's list.

Jerect laughed " You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned?" he said lifting up her bed sheet "Tyler? Are you under there? No."

"It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak." Vicki replied amused by Jeremy's antics; he made her laugh. She liked that, laughter was something too rare in her life.

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you." He said trying to be extra charming

VIcki looked surprised; she should have remembered that. She felt confused everything was a blur, but she was impressed "You are?"

Jeremy looked happy "Yeah, I carried you out of the woods."

" Thank you." she said touched by his concern. It often seemed like everyone else besides Matt didn't give a damn about her

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy replied hugging her softly

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Elena goes to the front door and knocks, it opens and she enters. "Stefan? Claire?" She asked a little creeped out. A crow flies into the house. Elena turns around and Damon is standing there. Elena blushes "I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open."

Damon smiles widely this is just the opportunity, he's been looking for ."You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan and Claire's brother."

ELena glanced back at him still feeling uneasy. There was something about him that unnerved her. "They didn't tell me they had a brother." She said suspicious as to why they hadn't mentioned it.

"Well, Stefan and Claire don't like to brag."

Elena looked unconvinced doubting that way why the siblings had keep Damon's existence a secret "Yeah, " she scoffed "I'm sure that's the reason."

"Please, come." Damon beckoned "Claire's upstairs, and I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

Elena glanced around impressed "Wow. This is your living room?"

" Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste, but Vlaire has old fashioned taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said trying to plant doubts in Elena's mind

" The last one?" Elena asked curiously

Damon smiled wickedly " Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend, and Claire's ex BFF? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

" Nope." She said with a blush

Claire overhearing Damon's spiel decided to intervene "I see you've met my older pain in the ass brother." she turned to Damon "I thought after our talk last night, you would stop making trouble." She stared Damon down moving protectively close to Elena. She knew the situation could turn dicey, and wanted to protected her friend from her older brother's acts.

Damon laughed hard "Oops, Claire. " he turned back to Elena meeting her eyes ignoring his sister's implied threat. "Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena replied annoyed at Damon's negativity. She prefered to have a more positive outlook. Claire forced a smile, she didn't want to make a seen around Elena and blow their cover.

Damon smirked "I'm a fatalist. " spotting Stefan, he waved "Hello, Stefan."

Claire turned nodding her head slightly at Stefan; her silent message to her brother that Damon hadn't hurt Elena. She supposed it came with being twins, the ability sometimes to communicate without it sure was helpful.

" Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan despite his sister's reassurance, Damon made him nervous.

Elena looked embarrassed like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "I know. I should have called, I just. . ."

Damon brushed it off breaking the awkwardness and reaching to put his arm around Claire who glared at him in return, but was forced to bear it to avoid provoking Damon into a murderous rage. She really hated her brother, he loved to screw up her life "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Claire ? Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. They weren't always such lookers.

Claire forced a laugh still being constrained by Damon's arm "Neither were you D" she said voice sugary sweet concealing her barely controlled fury.

Stefan sensed that situation was growing volatile. Claire and Damon were too much alike; they often drove each other crazy. "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." He replied eager to get her out of harms way before Claire and Damon started ripping the flesh off each other.

Elena smiled. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. Claire, I'll see you later right?" She said as she walked toward the door.

"Absolutely, Stefan, can you walk Elena out. I need to talk to Damon." Claire replied waving to her

Damon smiled menacingly " Great meeting you, too, Elena." he said reaching to grab her hand and kiss it. Stefan is blocking Elena's way as he stares at Damon. Claire moves away from Elena and shifts closer to Damon "Stefan, walk Elena out." She said. It was a statement, not a question. Elena had to get out of here.

Elena grabs Stefan's hand and pulls him out with her " Come on Stefan." At her touch, Stefan visiblely relaxes , tension temporarily flooding out of his body Stefan walks Elena out; leaving Claire and Damon alone.

Claire pushed Damon away from her, shoving him into a wall, and placing her hand around his throat "Don't touch me again."

"Aww, Claire and her pathetic human life." Damon sneered as Claire released. She then sent aneurysm to his brain bringing him down screaming and writhing in pain. Stefan entered pulling Claire back from Damon.

Damon smiled at his brother's proctiveness of Claire "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital."

"He wouldn't have to, if you hadn't been such a dick, Damon. " Claire replied furiously for behind Stefan.

"Touché, baby sis, but it was so much fun screwing with your little human lives. Having fun pretending to be human again. When's the last time you killed Claire?" Damon yelled back anatagonizing Claire as her face changed, dark veins creeped around her eyes.

"Someone had to clean up your mess, Damon " Stefan challenged "Claire's right none of this would be necessary if you just left us the hell alone." He put his hand on Claire's shoulder and whispered in her ear "Don't let him get you Clary." At this Claire's face changed back.  
Damon looked bored he missed the fun Claire and Stefan from their last rampage in the thirties after Claire turned her humanity off due to a broken heart, and Stefan was still the ripper of Montery. "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." He taunted giddy that he had gotten under Claire's skin, and curious as what it would take for Tefan to lose control.  
"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked tensely

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"? And this time you dragged Claire into it. She's already repeating the past."Damon fired back

"Concerned Damon?" Claire asked as she saw a glimmer of hope for Damon however so small, he darkened at her words annoyed to have a weakness. She glared back at him "Don't be, and Elena's not Katherine."

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said annoyed

"Of course you all know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it. And this time, Claire will be here for damage control, and to get you back on the wagon. I wonder if she'll forgive you, if you slaughter all of her friends." Damon sneered trying to drive a wedge between the siblings.  
"What kind of game are you playing Damon?" Claire asked wanting answers. She knew Damon was up to something. She knew pieces, but she didn't have enough to decipher the whole picture yet.

Damon scoffed "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" With that he flashed away. Claire slammed her fist down on a table, not finding satisfaction she picked it up and threw it, shattering it like glass.

"Calm down Claire." Stefan yelled

Claire took a deep breath "I'm off to Elena's. I'll walk; I need some fresh air, come pick me up later?" She asked forcing herself to calm down As she walked out the door.


	4. The Night of the Comet Part 2

Author's Note: thank you all so much for the favorites and reviews and follows :) QuinnPetrova1864 MusicalLover17 Apollofan210 NicaArmstrong Sblck ViennA2195 VivyPotter jenni10121 lovethemafia shellbob HelloBob12345 Lady Mikaelson Sblck annalouise92

As always, I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any song lyrics mentioned in my story. I only own Claire Salvatore and any future OC's. Enjoy Night of the Comet Part 2.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

Elena, Claire and Jenna are in the kitchen talking. Claire is smiling brightly and telling jokes causing the two ladies to burst in an easy laughter. Getting serious, she asks "So what do you think of my brother?" She was curious, she knew attraction was there, but wether Elena would act on it was a conundrum for her. She knew Elena was afraid of opening herself up again and losing the people she loved. She recognized that feeling was familiar to her. Everyone in her life left her at some point by death or decision; Claire had often struggled with fear of rejection even as a vampire due to the chaos in her life.

Elena scoffed "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues. Is now really the time Claire?"

Jenna smiled looking from Claire's expectant face to Elena's "Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." She joked causing Claire to laugh. This was a good idea, coming here she thought, I'm no longer pissed at Damon.

Claire turned from looking at Jenna back to her friend "Everybody has baggage, El. You just have to decide wether you can deal with Stefan's or not, and everyone's afraid you can't let that stop you from living your life, besides the timing..." She is interrupted by Jeremy's arrival who still glares at her for her interference earlier.

Jenna moves from talking to the girls to the staircase calling at Jeremy "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" She asked concerned and still stung from Tanner's lecture Jeremy just laughed at her concern "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool." He turned and headed up the stairs.

Jenna called back at him "Oh, no, no, no!" as she throws an apple at Jeremy. He turns, surprised at the sudden apple attack.

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?" He says rubbing his back. Jenna's former basketball skills were making a reappearance.

She glared at him "Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." He shrugged it off, continuing upstairs. Probably to take more drugs, Claire thought to herself.

[HOSPITAL]

Vicki wakes up after a restless sleep. She looks at Matt and sees him sleeping in a chair. She goes into the bathroom to wash her hands, when she looks into the mirror she sees a glimpse of Damon. She heads back to her room, going over to Matt and reaching for his shoulder calling "Matt. Mattie?"

Matt turns into Damon with his vampire face. She wakes up screaming from the nightmare officially spoked. The compulsion isn't working.

[MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE.]

Elena, Claire and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets. Bonnie smiles as she hands them out " Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?"She turns to Elena. As she asks the next person " Would you like a program?" She says to Elena as the next person leaves "He didn't call, huh?"

Elena looks down embarrassed "Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"My brother's old school; it would've never occurred to him to ask the cute girl he likes for her number. I swear, he got came out of a time machine from the 1800's sometimes." Claire joked smiling at her inside joke. She wanted Elena and Stefan to get together; they both deserved happiness. She loved to play matchmaker although last time she did, it hadn't ended well. They never saw the girl again and Claire ended up with a broken heart as her own relationship crumbled.

"Still that's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said not disagreeing with Claire, but being completely honest

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena said second guessing her earlier courage.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked

"She's right. Time is never on our side you just have to go with your gut, live in the moment cause who knows how many you'll have." Claire replied living for 145 years did give her perspective on relationships and life. Time was short, unless you were a vampire, even then relationships were still hard work. Relationships can bring you great pain and sorrow, but they could bring you a sense of belonging, love and happiness. She had never regretted the relationships she had formed no matter the outcome.

"I'm not ready, guys." Elena said in surrender throwing her palms up

"Who is?" Bonnie asked

"Please if we waited till we were 'ready', we'd never be; we could keep inventing excuses to protect us from getting hurt. Elena, I've been there." Claire retorted

"Really?" Elena challenged looking at the gorgeous brunette who looked as if she stepped off a runway. Who would dare hurt someone so beautiful, intelligent and compassionate?

"Yes" Claire replied honestly looking Elena in the eyes. Bonnie wanting to comfort Claire reached over and squeezed her hand.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena replied feeling pressure from her friends. She knew they wanted her to be happy, but she didn't exactly appreciate their meddling.

Bonnie and Claire laughed "Is that what you're calling it?" Claire said looking Elena in the eye Elena's eyes dropped. She knew the pair was right, but she didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't know if she could pick up the pieces again, and for the most part Claire understood the feeling. She had experienced so much loss and tragedy in her life as well

"What do you mean?" Elena asked knowing exactly what they were going to say.

Bonnie shook her head dismissing her friend's excuses "All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

Claire nodded in agreement "Come on El, What do you have to lose?"

At the street corner, Caroline sees Damon and approaches him. When she gets closer, he's gone in a blink.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked. He wasn't fond of either of the Salvatore boys, Claire, he could live with because she was in control and didn't randomly go on homicidal rampages even if she did drink human blood. She didn't kill people; she wasn't a threat to the people of Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan were.

"Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys Damon and Claire have issues, they haven't been at peace for years." Stefan replied only touching the surface of the many issues between his sister and his older brother. The two were once joined at the hip, and now they couldn't stand the sight of each were so much alike and had always been confidantes.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk." Zach said afraid. He didn't want to have to turn his relatives in to the council, family loyalty and common sense went against that. He never forgot no matter how human they looked and acted, his family were monsters that people feared and warned about.

Stefan shook his head "She won't. I took care of her." He had to do this, protect both his sister and himself from Damon's petty desire for revenge. One of these days , Damon was going to get them killed.

Zach looked unconvinced. How did one just conveniently forget an vampire attack "You're sure?" Stefan shook his head again "I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon. My diet affects my abilities." He replied worried

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asked knowing what was at risk for both himself and the siblings.

"I don't know. Claire may have to handle it." Stefan replied knowing if anything Claire could compel Vicki to forget everything. He loved his twin, even if he resented her ability to control her bloodlust.

Zach looked annoyed at that. It's not that he didn't have faith in Claire's abilities. She was the one Salvatore most in touch with their humanity; he didn't want to see the conflict between her brothers destroy that. She was the one Salvatore he actually cared for."Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?"

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Jeremy walked into the grill spotting Vicki he smiled "Vicki, what are you doing here?" He asked concerned.

Vicki looked frustrated "Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day."

Jeremy put his arm on her shoulder "Are you feeling ok?" He asked just glad that she was safe, that she had lived another day.

"I hurt." Vicki said implying her ache for drugs. Withdrawal was a bitch. She knew that Jeremy could get her what she needed.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked his naivety was refreshing; Vicki was a drug addict, it was no surprise to anyone that her system would have built up a tolerance to pharmaceuticals.

Vicki smiled "The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me." They laugh. Jeremy gives her pills.

Jeremy smiled "Here. Knock yourself out, literally. Hope you feel better, Vick." "Thanks, Jer." She smiled back. She really did like him, not just for the drugs or for the sex. She could tell that he really did care about her.

Jeremy looked nervous for a minute "So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few." Vicki said smiling at him as Tyler approaches them.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" He said reaching to touch her arm.

"Like you care, you'd ditch me if Claire showed any interest." She scoffed brushing past him .

Tyler catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner. "What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" He says stopping off smarting from Vicki's rejection .

[MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE]

Claire walked back up to Elena "Hey, I got some candles." She handed her a candle. "I'm going to catch up with Bonnie and Care, you okay?"

Elena smiled back at her "Yeah, I'm fine."

Claire moved to walk away and then turned she really hated the word fine, it was such a cop out, an answer people wouldn't question because honestly most of them didn't care enough to find out what was really going on. She looked at Elena talking to Matt not wanting to interfere with the awkward exes moved on.

"Hi. Hey." Elena said unsure of what to say other than that. This was difficult for her; she still harbored feelings for Matt, even if they were only platonic and was clueless to mending to the damage to their relationship.

"Hey." He replied lighting her candle.

"Thank you." She replied Matt cracked a slight smile as he moved away "You're welcome." Elena lights someone else's candle. She looks up and sees it's Stefan's.

Stefan looks happy "Thank you. Hi." He says still ashamed about Damon's behavior. He wanted Elena safe which was partly why he was glad Claire had bonded with her, the other half was this girl seemed to make Claire calm and happy. She needed that stability, that humanity. It was times like this he missed Lexi, she often kept Claire sane, helping mediate conflict between the siblings , and brightening their lives with wisdom and guidance.

"Hi." She said feeling awkward around Stefan, an awkwardness she lacked around Claire. She was easy to talk to, to confide in. Stefan was more of a danger to her heart though; he had the potential to break it.

"You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Stefan replied. He empathized with the comet; he felt alone so many times. Damon hated his guts, until this girl all he had to keep him sane was his sister who had her own complicated issues, and his best friend Lexi who didn't visit often enough for his tastes. He knew that to bring Claire back here was a risk; he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his twin. The very thing Damon was trying his hardest to do. Elena scoffed.

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Stefan smiled. Bonnie didn't know how accurate she was. It certainly was 145 years ago "I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself. Damon brings out the worst in me, and infuriates Claire. "

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." She replied unconvinced.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?" He said wanting to plead for her to understand without telling her the truth and completely freaking her out.

"Why didn't neither of you tell me that you had a brother." She asked offended.

Stefan looked uncomfortable "We're not close. He and Claire have issues. It's, uh. . .it's complicated."

Elena inwardly wryly smiled. She knew complicated better than any one else. "Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine."

"What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart, and hurt Claire very badly." She said.

"That was a long time ago. I let it go." Stefan replied that was an understatement to say the least. Katherine had destroyed their family separating the twins for sixty years and ruining both of their relationships with Damon.

Elena looked sad "When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." She didn't want to get hurt anymore, didn't want to fear abandonment.

"Elena. . ." He replied grabbing her hand

She sighed frustrated putting up her hands in surrender. "It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . ."Elena blows out her candle and walks away.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Vicki sees Damon and walks over to him. "I know you." She says.

Damon looks annoyed "Well, that's unfortunate."

Vicki tries to brush it off "Um. . .I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry." Vicki goes into the restroom and takes some pills. When she looks up into the mirror, Damon is behind her and attacks her. She screams.

Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and Claire are sitting at a table. Claire is between Tyler and Bonnie and across from Elena.

Tyler turns to her smiling "Hey, Claire want to get dinner with me tomorrow?" The girls looked at little stunned Tyler actually gave a damn about this girl. He never asked girls on dates; he just screwed them and left them. Elena gave a slight nod which Claire caught easily.

"Sure, I'd love to." Claire replied smiling back. He was cute even if he acted like a douche, and she owned it to herself to move on with her life. Being stuck in the past was no way to live, hadn't she given that lecture to both Elena and Stefan?

Jeremy spotting his sister and her friends ran up to them panicked. Vicki still hadn't shown up. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asked worried sick.

Tyler scoffed. He couldn't seem to catch a break; he had just gotten Claire to say yes to a date, and now Jeremy was here to ruin it. "You're her stalker. You tell us." He said annoyed that that Gilbert was still bugging him.

"I can't find her." He replied undeterred.

Tyler was sick of his interference, and just wanted him to leave, and the best way for that to happen was to get Elena on his case. "She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks curious.

Tyler scoffs "Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy says annoyed looking from Tyler to Elena and the rest of the crew who look very uncomfortable especially Claire.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks infuriated to Jeremy who completely ignores her forcing on

Tyler whose is trying to keep a lid on his temper while Claire's here. "She's never gonna go for you." He says harshly.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy replies smugly.

Tyler laughs harshly "Yeah, right."

Caroline was in shock, very rarely did she miss gossip like this "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

Claire looks really uncomfortable "TMI, Jeremy." She replies kind of grossed out that baby Gilbert was hooking up with the town druggie, but who was she to judge?

Tyler looked ticked "There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy replied smugly

" What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked pissed at Tyler.

Claire turned to Tyler "What the hell is he talking about, Tyler?" She asked concerned she didn't want to go out with a kind of guy like that. She had dated a self proclaimed vampire king who had killed many people for daring to disappoint him, but even she had limits and morals.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said brushing it off.

Matt looked disgusted "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie replied.

"I'll check the square." Matt said quickly walking away to search for his sister.

"I'll go with you guys" Claire said following Bonnie and Matt out. She suspected Damon had something to do with Vicki's disappearance only because Damon was bound and determined to torment her and Stefan, and he had already attacked Vicki previously. "Typical Damon" she thought "Slaughter a town for payback." When he acted like this he reminded her a lot of her ex, and why she had left him.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said trying to follow Matt and avoid Elena's questions.

Elena grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Anger filled her brown eyes, and if looks could kill! Baby Gilbert would be long dead and buried.

Jeremy jerked his arm free. In his mind, the drugs were just the way he dealt with the pain if his fractured family. They stopped the pain, the emptiness. "I'm not dealing."" Like I would ever admit it if I was" he thought to himself.

Elena scoffed not buying Jeremy's story " Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." She was frustrated she loved her brother and wanted the best for him, and instead he chose to self destruct.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" Jeremy replied throwing his hands up in anger. He was so sick of his family trying to control him.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena said setting an ultimatum for her brother.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy replied walking away and slamming the door behind him.

[IN THE STREET]

"Hey" Matt said approaching Stefan. Claire can be seen down the street listening in.

"Hey." Stefan replied awkwardly. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, he looked pleadingly at Claire in the distance, she smiled shaking her head. "Saint Stefan unable to face the big bad Jock." She thought it was nice to see her control freak twin out of his element for once.

"Have you seen my sister?" He asked concerned

"No, sorry." Stefan replied trying to ease Matt's suspicions. He knew Matt had seen him at the hospital the previous day. He didn't need Matt poking around asking questions putting him and Claire in jeopardy.

"I can't find her. She's missing." Matt said concerned but his words had a bit of an edge to them.

Stefan said "I'll keep an eye out for her." He started to leave at that, but Matt grabbed his arm, and Stefan tried not to tense up. At this Claire stiffened, pretending to keep looking, but getting ready to intervene in need be. She started walking toward her twin, looking left and right.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt said "Did you?" Stefan asked "What were you doing there?" Matt asked.

Stefan replied "Visiting."

Matt asked accusingly "Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

"Hey, Matt, Stefan, what's going on? Did you find Vicki?" Claire asked breaking the ice between the two. Stefan smiled inwardly at his sister's convent interruption.

"Nope" Matt replied smiling softly at the brunette. He may not have liked Stefan, but Claire was kind and stunning. Tyler May have called dibs, but Matt wasn't blind. "I'm guessing you haven't had any luck either Claire."

"Not the slightest, come on Stefan, let's keep looking." Claire said sweetly, pulling Stefan's arm and dragging him away. Matt waved in their direction. "Where's Damon" Claire asked before Stefan could answer her the twins hear a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices. "Speak of the devil. " Claire muttered under her breath as they speed in the direction of the screams.

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon said trying to stifle the red head's screams Vicki was beyond terrified; her memories had all returned confirming her worst fears. No drug could alleviate her terror. "No, please, stop. Don't. . ." "Shh. I got you." Damon said his face turning gentleness that contradicted the fear inscribed on Vicki's face.

Stefan saw Damon and Vicki, and hurriedly jumped to the rooftop as Claire followed with a furious expression on her face. "What the hell Damon? Can't we leave you alone for five minutes without everything going to hell? Leave her alone!" She said ripping him off of Vicki and moving to stand in front of her. Damon shoved her away landing her on the concrete breaking Claire's cracking sound was sickening and intensified Vicki's fear and Claire's fury. He pulled Vicki close. Vicki very clearly frightened and looked to Claire with a pleading expression.

"No! No! Claire, help" Vicki screamed as Stefan moved offering a hand to pull Claire up. Her arm has visibly healed. Stefan stood in front of Claire knowing if they moved closer Damon would drop Vicki. Damon never made idle threats.

Damon's face took on a eerily kind expression adopting a sweet, gentle tone " Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." He told Vicki who momentarily stopped screaming but still looked freaked out. Claire shifted moving herself next to Stefan, not behind him. She didn't cower behind her brother; she could fight her own battles. Damon smirked at his sister "Not bad, Clary. Have you been eating bunnies too?"

Claire in response to this rolled her eyes "You know I prefer a human diet, Damon. Why do you have to act like such a child?" In fact her diet was a sore point between the twins, she believed in drinking from humans as long as she didn't kill them. Stefan envied her control often causing arguments between the two.

"Whatever Mother" Damon retorted. He secretly missed the banter between his sister and himself. To this reference, Claire rolled her eyes.

Stefan sighed in annoyance "Let her go." " Shh. really? Ok. " Damon replied a cruel smile light up his face sickening Claire.

Damon pulled Vicki to the edge of the roof "Poor word choice, Stefan!" Claire yelled turning her anger on her twin. She glared at Damon unable to help the girl for fear he would carry out his threat. Vicki screamed in absolute horror.

"No!" Stefan stepped forward breaking the silent Mexican standoff between the brothers

""No, no, no!" "Damon, you know that's not what he meant." Claire yelled. She wasn't sure at this moment who she was most angry at Damon for attacking Vicki or for Stefan for depriving himself of human blood and assuring her that he had it all under control when Claire could have prevented all of this by simply compelling Vicki herself. . Damon threw Vicki to Stefan.

"Ugh! Relax." He said shifting to stand next to Claire which irritated her causing her body to become tense. Damon frowned at this his war was not with Claire; it was with Stefan.

"What's happening" Vicki said from Stefan's arms. His eyes becoming dark and veins becoming visible.

Damon cocked his head at Stefan expression cocky. "I don't need her to be dead, but. . .you might." Damon looks down at Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?" Fury lit Claire's emerald eyes as she glared at Damon, wanting to wipe the smug, self-assured smirk off his face.

Vicki replied "I don't know. An animal." She was in denial mode. Vampires didn't exist right?

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asked breaking through the collapsing compulsion feeling Claire glare daggers at him.

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon prodded.

"You did!" "Wrong!" Damon yelled.

"Don't do this Damon!" Claire yelled back, glaring at Damon.

"It was Stefan." Damon said staring into Vicki's eyes compelling her.

Vicki replied mindlessly, eyes dilating "Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon continued.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan pled trying to reach some semblance of humanity in Damon.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon mocked pulling off Vicki's bandage and throwing her to screamed in terror and pain Damon sighed "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"He doesn't have the control to do that, Damon. He's a ripper; he'll kill her and it will destroy him!" Claire replied pleading.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon said challenging.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked yelled back at his brother.

Claire rolled her eyes she hated mediating arguments between the two of them. "Damon, you stop this or I will. I can take you on and you know it. You compel her or I will."

Damon replied "No, you won't Claire. You can't fight me and guard Stefan at the same time. I want Stefan to remember who he really is."

Stefan had enough throwing up his hands. "Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be family again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of will never forgive you for it, and Damon, the next person those people would drive a stake through is our sister; can you really watch that happen?"

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon said kindly.

Vicki shook her head in terror. "No!"

Damon's voice grew soft, almost kind and sweet like he was addressing a child. "It's OK." Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine hushing her terror.

Vicki looked like she came out of a daze. "What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . .throug"

Stefan looked in her eyes, kindly "You Okay?"

Vicki nodded "I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki walks away in search of more drugs for the next high.

Damon smiled "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

Stefan glared "What are you up to, Damon?"

Smirking Damon said " That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my best."

Stefan left at that, Claire lingered grabbing Damon's arm and hugging him tightly "Damon, your my brother, I love you no matter what.I just wish you'd stop being an ass. She missed having a united family, missed her relationship with Damon who she often confided in and joked with. She saw Damon smiling down at her than he flashed away. She needed to find her friends; she had been gone to long.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Matt helps Vicki with her bandage. Stefan is with him dropping off Vicki minus Claire."She said you found her wandering around." He was still wary of the older Salvatore; his instincts urged him not to trust him, and there was that shady behavior at the hospital and subsequent denial.

Stefan looked awkward trying to be semi sincere enough to lie convincingly to Matt "Yeah" The tension in the air is quite palpable.

"So, um, thanks." Matt manages to stutter out breaking the awkward silence the pair had fallen into. He waves at Caroline, Claire and Bonnie who seated at another table. "I'll see you around."

" Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline said her lack of sympathy irritating Claire just a little bit, but she didn't really know what was going on so her self centered behavior could be excused... This time.

"Little harsh, Care." Claire replied smiling " Yeah." Bonnie said in agreement. She felt bad for Vicki. The girl had a rough life, and this was how she had chosen to handle her problems. She needed compassion and guidance, not apathy and self righteous judgement.

Stefan walked up to the trio, looking embarrassed. "Excuse me. Hi." He said almost shyly.

Bonnie threw him a mega watt smile "Hi." "Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked.

At this Claire rolled her eyes "I think she went home. " She said a little put out that her brother's first focus was on some girl, never mind that she looked like his ex and her former best bud, but a person that they had only made acquaintance with yesterday.

Bonnie's smile if at all possible got even bigger, that made Claire happy. She wasn't the only friend who liked to meddle and match make. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so".

Stefan beamed back "Thank you." Bonnie touched Stefan's hand and had a vision of death.

"You ok?" Stefan said concerned as does Claire and Caroline.

Bonnie yells "What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She rushes away completely freaked.

Caroline and Claire exchange glances "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline says. Stefan after this moves on in his search for Elena while Claire and Caroline flirt with the bar inhabitants .

[GILBERT HOUSE]

Elena goes into Jeremy's room. Jenna is searching his room. "Jer?" She yells hoping to try to get through to her stubborn thick skilled baby brother.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna replies bitterly wishing that none of this was necessary.

"What are you doing?" She asks concerned.

Jenna gives Elena a double take a wry tone in her voice at the irony of her current situation "I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

Elena looked confused search and seizures were definitely not her aunt's MO " What brought this on?"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna said sheepishly

The light bulb suddenly lit for her and she said in a moment of realization "Ah,you got tannered. Been there. We all have."

"Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna scoffed.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena says trying to reassure her aunt.

Jenna smiles sadly "Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." Elena says thinking back to what Claire was trying to tell her earlier." "I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"

[MYSTIC GRILL]

Jeremy enters. Claire has left about tens minutes earlier to head back to the boarding house, well that was her excuse to leave some of Caroline's question hit her a little to hard, brought up to many memories she wished she could forget. He sees Vicki and smiles. Vicki walks up to Tyler, and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face. What he doesn't see is Tyler push her away and say forcefully "I'm with Claire now, We're done; Go back to your druggie boy toy."

Caroline walks to her car. She hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up.

Damon is in front of her. "Oh... whoa."She says shrieking in surprise.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Damon says turning on the charm for his next unsuspecting blood bag who is also the bestest of buds with his sister. Well maybe that was a exaggeration, but he knew one thing his sister was going to be pissed which made it even more tantalizing.

Caroline smiles, maybe her luck is just starting to change. "No, it's fine. Um. . .I was hoping I'd see you again."

Damon smirks cockily "I know." Hitting the nail on the head

"Cocky much?" Caroline retorts

"Quite perceptive and the answer is very much." Damon says back wrapping his arm around the blonde.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Elena rings the bell. Stefan answers it. "Hi." Stefan said surprised to see Elena after the fiasco earlier.

Elena smiles brightly "Hey."

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan offers standing in the doorway .

"The comet's actually this way." Elena says shyly stepping out Stefan following her.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." Elena says shyly looking around for Claire at this

Stefan smiles. "Looking for Claire? She's not here; she went for a walk." This was Stefan/Claire code for hunting.

Elena smiled unaware "Nah, I'm actually here to see you. Is that a problem? I can come back later."

" No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it. " Stefan said happy to have a second chance and eager not to screw it up.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you. " Elena told Stefan. "That and Claire might slap me for being a coward and chickening out on telling Stefan how I really feel. She even though she had just met the brunette had no doubt of her temper and protectiveness.

"What would you write?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . .I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive Claire gave me some advice that stuck in my head." Stefan raised his eyebrows at this,but Elena continued "She told me that everyone has baggage and that I shouldn't allow that to stop me from living my life because life is to short for half heart connections and mean less run throughs." Elena said Stefan smiled inwardly thanking Claire and making a mental note to tell her his appreciation for her interference with Elena.

"That sounds like Claire, Do you want to know what I would write? I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here." He leaned forward kissing Elena.

[FORBES HOUSE]

Damon is kissing Caroline's stomach. All of a sudden, his face transforms and he bites her. " Aah!" Caroline screams.

Claire walks outside the boardinghouse checking her missed calls, pressing redial she says "Hey, I saw you called. No, I'm fine just catching up with my family, everything's fine, just Damon being Damon. Honestly don't worry just give me a heads up if either of them step a foot within a hundred miles. I'm trying to keep distance between me and that family, Lexi. It's healthy; I miss you too!" She then sent another text saying "All's quiet on the Western front, KP."

After finishing her call, Claire spots Stefan down up the driveway toward her. She smiles, flashing forward and embracing him in a bone crushing hug. No matter what secrets and disagreements separated them, her brothers would always come first. "Hey, Stef" she said adopting a teasing tone she asked "How'd the big date go?". Stefan returned the hug with equal intensity.

"It was epic." He said echoing a earlier statement of Elena's and chuckling at doing so.

"Congrats, Stef! Welcome to the 21st century, did you finally get her number?" Claire teased. She actually loved her brother' sold fashioned manners and courtesies no matter their downsides.

"Yeah, I did. Thank for earlier with Damon." Stefan smiled wrapping his arm around his sister as they headed to the house.

Claire smiled back brightly "What are siblings for always and forever right?"

"Always" Stefan replied heading into the house; Claire lingers pulling out her notebook and starting to write. "I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home. I'm coming home." "I'm coming home." She sings quietly shutting her notebook and heading into the house.


End file.
